The Song Is Over
by fallen-musician
Summary: So much can happen as long as music's playing. Drabbles.


A/N: I got this idea from Lee Isidor's amazing drabbles set, Snapshots. Basically, the rules are:

**1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.  
2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.  
3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!  
4. Do ten of these and then post them.**

I think six and seven came out the best, but I'd love to hear your opinions too. I labeled each with the song title/artist, length of the song, and pairing involved. (Which, by the way, is almost all Yuvi. Sorry about that, I have a one-track mind. But there's some others in there too!)

Rated M for some language and suggestive scenes, just to be on the safe side.

**

* * *

**

1. The Bed: Hair (2:56)

(Yuvi)

There were many things a bed was useful for, Lavi believed. Beds could be used to sleep in, of course, but they were also suitable places to eat in, read in, tell jokes in, tease Allen in….the list could go on.

But of course Lavi's favorite thing to do in bed involved his favorite Japanese exorcist (well, really the only Japanese exorcist he knew), preferably naked and doing certain things that Vatican officials would never approve of, and certainly not from two men who were supposedly in God's service.

No, when Yu's hands and lips and tongue and body were roaming over Lavi's hands and lips and tongue and body, there was nothing Lavi would rather do in bed.

2. Go To Her: Jefferson Airplane (4:03)

(Yuvi)

"Fuck!"

Yet again, Kanda had stormed off with just a punch to Lavi's stomach as a goodbye. Lavi was fucking sick of that man's mood swings. One day they'd be happy together, the two men almost promising that they'd stay together even after the war, despite his Bookman-ic vows, and then the next….

Lenalee was the only one brave enough to run after the glowering exorcist.

"Kanda-kun!"

"Tch."

"Please, Kanda-kun, you have to stop doing this to Lavi. He loves you, you know he does. Go to him. He's really hurt this time."

"How am I supposed to hurt him? Bookmen have no hearts."

Because every time Kanda pushed back, he was only testing. Testing to see if this time, Lavi would show that there was an organ in his chest, and not a black gaping hole where his heart should be.

3. For Emily, Whenever I May Find Her: Simon and Garfunkel (2:25)

(Yuvi)

The streets were covered with snow. Black boots and black coat and black hair such a contrast against the white flakes. There was no one else walking past the shops, no one else to hear the church bells.

Then another contrast, running next to the retreating footprints. Black boots and black coat and red hair.

No one to see one cold hand take another's.

No one to see the red contrast stop the black contrast and press lips against lips and chest against chest and heart against slowly-beating heart.

No one to see.

4. Run For Your Life: The Beatles (2:19)

(Poker Pair/a bit of Yullen if you squint)

"You're in trouble now, boy."

A smirk. Teeth showing.

"I…I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh, come now, lovely, I saw you eying that Japanese boy."

A face paling. Gray eyes getting wider.

"Me? Eying _Kanda_?"

Teeth grew sharper. Skin turned darker.

"Because trust me, if I ever catch you with another man, that's the end of you, boy."

An obedient nod.

5. Hallelujah: Jeff Buckley (6:53)

(Yuvi)

Lavi had heard many different songs in his 18 years of life.

There was the rapid reel of a village dance. The swirling arpeggios of a love ballad. The measured drumbeats of a world preparing for war.

But he had never heard anything so wonderful as the secret chord he heard from Yu.

It was a rare chord, a chord only heard at night, when the whole world was quiet and there was only Yu and Lavi and Lavi and Yu and something that couldn't quite be named but was the both of them together.

It wasn't a chord that came easily to the beautiful, delicate instrument that was Yu. It was something that had to be coaxed out of him, delicate and persuasive. Push too hard, and it'd break. Push too soft and Lavi would get pushed away himself.

And yet, at night, when Yu moved in Lavi and Lavi moved in Yu and everything was music, beautiful music, something that must have come from God or Heaven (though not the God or Heaven they were fighting for, surely).

It wasn't like the love songs he had heard before. It wasn't some sort of passionate victory march he had heard observing battles after battles. It wasn't a sharp cry-the sound he had expected to hear the first time he experienced the chord.

It was a cold, broken chord. A desperate chord. A chord that screamed pain and whispered love. A hallelujah.

6. Substitute: The Who (3:48)

(Tykan/Yuvi)

The Portuguese man lying above him smirked. "Just pretend it's someone else, then. Hmm….I wonder who….that redhead, perhaps?"

"Shut up."

Kanda had pulled at the chains that held him pinned to the walls until his wrists had gotten red and raw faster than the tattoo could heal.

"If you close your eyes, it will all be over soon."

The voice had sharp, sharp teeth behind it. Kanda ignored its command and stared straight into those yellow eyes.

The sharp, sharp teeth bent down to bite at Kanda's nipple.

"Mmm…you taste delicious."

The voice ruined any effect the Noah had hoped to gain. Lavi didn't have that voice, all arsenic and leather.

_Close your eyes and I'll be your substitute._

_Never._

7. I'll Cover You (Reprise): Rent (3:39)

(Yuvi)

It had been so hard to walk over to that body lying so unutterably still on the ground. Another casualty of war. And Lavi had seen many, many more bodies before this one.

Kanda had fought on, until his vision had become clouded with the lotus blossoms and he couldn't see Tyki strike him from behind with one of the massive Tease.

And now, Lavi gazed at his body, his eyes becoming blurred with tears he never knew he had, that he never should have had, until Kanda had come and fucked everything up.

A slap on his face from Bookman, and nothing mattered, only that the only person who had managed to give him a heart was lying on the ground with no life in his eyes anymore.

Kanda was cold, but he wasn't supposed to be _this_ cold. This stony. This lifeless.

Lavi bent over the body of the exorcist who had taken a heart and shoved it down his throat until he was coughing on blood and pressed one last kiss to his lips.

8. Long, Long, Long: The Beatles (3:04)

(Yuvi)

10 years after the war, and Lavi was no more.

There was just Bookman.

10 years after the war, and Kanda the exorcist was no more.

There was just Kanda.

10 years after the war, Lavi still had the remnants of a heart that had shattered when he had been forced to leave.

10 years after the war, Kanda still searched for the man who had gone without a goodbye.

10 years after the war, two men met again, surprisingly, on the streets of Paris.

10 years after the war, two men stared at each other, shock marring their faces.

10 years after the war, two men remembered how each one's body felt when in wordless ecstasy.

10 years after the war, two men left the streets of Paris to become reacquainted after the long, long, long time spent apart.

9. You Shook Me All Night Long: ACDC (3:30)

(Yuvi)

"Mmmm….Yu!"

Embarrassingly enough, the bed was shaking.

slipslideslipslide _nnnng_ right there, right there

Kanda tried to rationalize it in his head. It had been a month after all. A longer time than usual. It was natural to want a release. A natural reaction.

warm warm warm warm _hot_, fingers sliding over and under and in and out and around

And with that annoying redhead below him, undulating and practically purring, it was too easy to lose control.

tension and tension and begging for a release until _that_, yes, that was it

It was a very good night.

10. The Music of the Night: Phantom of the Opera

(Lenallen/Yuvi)

At night, Headquarters was quiet. The corridors were dark, and most everyone had gone to bed. Except for four people, who were making good use of the dark and the quiet.

In one room, a boy and a girl sat on a window seat and looked out at the moon, hands gently clasped.

In another room, a boy and a boy lay on a bed together, one with his arms around the other, just breathing together.

At night, it was easier to forget that death was always right around the corner. The harsh light of day was so far, so utterly far. The light that exposed pain, exposed fear, exposed the unbeatable enemy that they had, somehow, to beat.

In one room, a boy and a girl wished that death would somehow pass them by.

In one room, a boy and a boy wished that death would be kind when it came for them both.

At night, it was all right to wish those things, because somehow the moon seemed kinder than the sun. Somehow it was all right to love, even when you didn't have enough courage to love because life was so, so short.


End file.
